


School Bus

by Johzanne



Series: Fluff For The Soul [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Eren Yeager, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, School Uniforms, School bus, Shy Eren Yeager, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shy kid and the scary kid ended up next to each other on the bus and somehow it worked :) </p><p>I just needed some Ereri fluff, so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Bus

The green and purple bus with a dancer plastered on the side pulled up to the small pizzeria Eren stood waiting on this cool, cloudy Monday morning. 

Usually a small blue bus with some kind of rocket on it picked him and the few kids up at this stop, but yesterday they announced a change in the bus routes. He really liked the blue bus because only seven of them used it and he got to sit alone, but this green one was huge. 

All their bags are thrown into the trailer attached to the back and they climb up the four steps into the bus. Luckily the bus came to this stop first, so every window seat was open for him to choose. 

This year he's in grade eleven and started in a new school. He really didn't like the change just after he got comfortable in his old school, but now he has to try and make friends again. Being shy really didn't help and after three weeks he resigned to being that quiet kid nobody really knows. 

As a grade eleven, he gets to sit near the back of the bus, so he walked past the two grade eight girls babbling in it front seats and slid into one twelve rows behind them. To the left were seats of three and to the right were seats of two. He grabbed himself a seat to the left and laid down on it. 

With his back against the window and his legs on the seats, Eren got ready to start listening to music. He felt around in his pockets for his earphones and groaned when he realised that he left them on his desk. 

The bus coughed to life and started it's bumpy drive to school. He decided to play a game on his phone until they reached the next stop. Nine students climbed on, each dressed in brown and white uniforms like the one Eren was wearing himself. 

Uniforms were designed to make kids look as bad as possible and make them uncomfortable at the same time, he was sure of it. He especially hated the light brown knee-high socks the guys had to wear with shorts in the summer. It looks terrible. 

The bus driver started driving to the next stop. They took a left and a few cars honked at the bus. Uhg. This is why he always uses his earphones. He put his phone back into his pocket and stood up in the moving bus. 

He gripped onto the seats to balance himself and was just about to sit down on one of the two seaters when the bus stopped, tripping him that he fell face first in the small isle. 

When he looked up, some grade twelves had already boarded and were softly laughing at him. 

Eren tried standing up as quickly as possible, falling back down again before he managed to crawl onto a seat. He turned his face to the window so they he didn't have to look at all the kids climbing onto the bus. This was the stop where most of the children climbed on, so it took a while for everyone to get on. Boys and girls chattered around him and he just curled up on himself. 

He sat against the window, thankful that nobody chose the spot next to him. The bus started up once again and they started making their way to school. 

The last time he rode the bus, that was the last stop before they arrived at school, but today the bus took a left where it usually wouldn't. Everyone groaned and started whispering around him when the bus turned and Eren couldn't help but wonder why. 

"Uhg, I wish we didn't have to pick this creep up." One of the girls behind him complained to her boyfriend.

"I know, one of the other busses should get him."

Who they were talking about was a mystery to him, but as the bus slowed to a stop, everyone scurried to find a bag to put on the empty seat next to them. 

All he could see out of the window was a head of black hair before the person climbed onto the bus. 

Everyone fell silent. 

Eren tried peaking over the seats, but he couldn't see who it was. He could, however, hear the person walking closer. 

The person walked closer and closer and slid into the seat next to Eren. 

Next to him. 

Oh God. 

Is he supposed to talk to him? Trust the other kids and tell him he's holding the seat for someone? 

What should he do? 

"Brat, could you stop staring?"

Eren's eyes widened and he ducked his head into his chest. He didn't know he was staring at him, he just... Froze. 

The guy huffed and looked in front of him. "Thanks... For the seat." he mumbled softly and Eren nodded. Once again, the bus was on it's merry way and soon the chatter started up again. 

"H-Hey... Wh-Wh-What gra-"

The guy rolled his eyes. 

"What grade am I in? I'm grade eleven, you?"

Eren just nodded. 

"Also in grade eleven?" he asked to clarify and Eren nodded again. The guy sighed. 

"I'm Levi by the way."

Eren took a deep breath. "I-I'm Eren..."

A ghost of a smile danced on Levi's lips. "You're shy, aren't you?" Eren didn't know what to do and Levi's smile widened. "Don't worry, I like it." 

A smile managed to make it's way onto Eren's lips. "I li-like you too..." Levi's eyebrow almost arched up into his hairline and Eren realized what he said. 

"I-I-I mean you seem... nice... Or something..."

Levi chuckled softly. "See, that's what I like about you. And that stutter is cute too."

The brunette's face lit up and he hid behind his hands. They didn't talk much more because Levi quickly realized that Eren was more comfortable with the silence between them than either of them was trying to make small talk. 

When the bus pulled into it's spot at school, Eren started panicking that this was it; that this person that didn't pretend he doesn't exist is going to disappear forever. He looked over at Levi and stuttered out his name when he stood up. 

"Keep my spot Brat, I'll sit next to you on the way back home."

Eren kept a spot for Levi and even mustered up the courage to tell a girl to go sit somewhere else. He didn't even feel bad when she called him a loner because all he could think about is having someone sit next to him because they wanted to, not because there wasn't another seat open. 

Levi sat down next to him, they talked a bit about their day and then quietly sat together all the way home. 

* * *

It's a year later and the bus stopped at the next stop. 

"Hey Eren! That seat open?" Jean called from the front when he climbed on. 

"I saved the whole back seat!" he called back and he heard his friend cheer. "Room for us too?" two girls asked and he invited them to have a seat. 

The whole backseat except for one spot was full when the bus pulled away and made it's way to the next stop. They chatted about the upcoming holiday and all the plans they had to get together. 

At the next stop, Levi climbed onto the bus and greeted some people as he made his way to the back. He smiled when he saw the brunette smiling at him with a spot open next to him. 

Yes, life was better. It took a while, but after a few months of sitting together and sharing earphones from time to time, Eren finally invited Levi to his house and a few months later Levi asked him out. They had a great influence on each other: Levi helped Eren overcome his shyness and Eren helped Levi lighten up a bit. 

Now they were the most popular couple in school and everyone loved them. 

"Morning Good-Looking." Eren greeted and Levi climbed into his lap. They shared a short but deep kiss before Levi slid off of his lap and into his spot. "Morning Baby. Coming to my house tonight?" 

The teens around them all cheered "Ooooooh!" together and Eren chuckled. "Yeah, I'm coming tonight."

Once again the teens cheered and Jean called out from a few seats to the left. "You getting some ass tonight Yeager?" 

"Or some head." Levi added out of the blue and this time Eren cheered with everyone. 

Yes, life was definitely better.


End file.
